The Taylless Dragon
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: A baby dragon named Tahitii Taylless is a living legend. Now that one of his brothers, Kevin, is planning to kill him, how will the Looneys and his other 5 brothers stop him?
1. The Legend has Hatched

The Taylless Dragon

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for adult language, sexual content, and intense violence

(Looney Tunes are a property of Warner Bros., but the tailless dragon is mine. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: The Legend has Hatched

Ever thought of a legend being just a baby? Well, this legend happens to be just that. He goes by the name of Tahitii Taylless. He was born in the wilderness of Kyoto, Japan in a family of Kyoto Dragons.

Let's take a look at how this legend was born and how he became the oddball of the litter…

"Look at our babies." The mother dragon, Gina, said to her husband, Havino. "Any moment now, we're gonna have 5 healthy babies."

"Indeed we will." Havino agreed. Gina and Havino were the first couple of dragons to ever have babies. Other dragons were so astonished that they decided to watch them secretly from their own areas of the roomy and spacious cave. Gina was curled around her eggs while Havino was standing guard. Then, 15 minutes later…

"Oh, my!" Gina exclaimed as she felt an egg crack. She quickly stood up and back away, standing next to her husband. All the dragons watched with curiosity as the first egg made a small crack. When they saw the nose poke out a little, everybody awed. Then, the baby dragon finally freed itself from his shell. This made everybody gasp, including Gina and Havino.

"Oh, no." Havino swore under his breath. The baby had yellow horns, cute, chubby feet and legs, big, black eyes, and small blue and purple wings… but no tail! This shocked everybody. Gina began to whimper softly as she laid in Havino's arms. She was afraid that he may die soon, due to his missing tail. Havino stayed calm and decided to name this tailless son of his: Tahitii Taylless. As the other eggs were hatching, they all had tails, wings, and horns. Tahitii was the odd one out.

Three years later…

Tahitii and his brothers never got along. They were always picking on the poor dragon, making him feel bad about his undeveloped tail. He felt so bad that he decided to let the matters get worse for himself and sit by himself under a tree. He began to leak tears 5 seconds after. After his 8th tear, he heard distant shooting from behind. He turned around fast and saw a group of 4 zoo keepers from Burbank, California, ready to capture some dragons for their zoo back in Burbank. Tahitii squealed loudly as he ran for cover, but one of hunters already spotted him and shot a sleeping tranquilizer in his front left leg. When he felt the pain from the shot needle, he collasped to the ground as he fell into a deep sleep.

Moments later…

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in an animal shelter full of dogs and cats instead of a zoo. There were dogs on his side and cats on the other side across from him. He looked terrified, but kept calm.

'They must find me as a pet more than a wild animal.' He thought to himself. As he looked around, he saw millions of people in line at the front counter, trying to adopt him. Suddenly, the remains of the tranquilizer was starting to kick in again as he began to feel woozy. He collasped to the hard concrete ground odf his cage as he heard a series of voices, his vision starting to go blurry.

"Aw! Look at him, guys." A female voice exclaimed. "Can we get him?"

"Depends on how much he costs." A brooklyn-accented voice replied.

As he was completely knocked out, he felt his body being picked up and tossed into a vehicle. The only way he'll know where he going is if he wakes up during the ride, but since he was in a deep sleep, there was nothing on his mind.

To be continued…


	2. A New, Loving Family

Chapter 2: A New, Loving Family

Feeling himself being carried again, Tahitii woke up, finding himself in a gray rabbit's arms. He was being taken into Wile E's lab for examination.

"We got him, doc." The rabbit said. A brown coyote turned towards him and walked up to him. Tahitii was startled a little as the coyote's face came up close to him.

"Well, well, well." Wile E. started. "Looks like we have a living legend in our hands here."

_Living legend? _Tahitii thought. _Why would they call me a 'living legend'?_

"A livin' legend, huh? Do ya know some tings about him or somethin'?" The rabbit asked.

"I know it all, Bugs."

_Bugs? (gasps) Oh! Bugs Bunny! I must be with Looney Tunes. _Tahitii's voice said in his mind.

"Ya do?" Bugs asked.

"Yes. I've been studying many legends since my past time and he was most interesting of all… and still is today." Wile E. replied.

"What? Is he rare?"

"'Rare'? Why don't you take a good look at him?"

Bugs did so. He lifted Tahitii up a little and noticed that he had no tail.

"A tailless dragon? But how?"

"He must've been anxious to see the outside world. He hatched so early that he didn't give his tail a chance to develop inside the egg… and it was the last to develop, too."

"He's not gonna die as he gets older, is he?"

"That I can fix…" Wile E. paused as he pulled out a needle filled with a blue liquid. This made Tahitii shiver.

_I already had two needles stuck inside me before I arrived at the shelter! _Tahitii's thoughts spoke again. _Why the fuck do I need another one?_

"…with this handy vaccination I just created and tested on one of my lab rats." Wile E. finished. "It makes him live the age he is now… forever. By the way, how old is he… in dragon years?"

"Looks like he's 3."

"3? Perfect! He'll be living a happy, young life from this day foreward." That was the last thing he said before he started dabbing Tahitii's right back leg with alcohol. Then, slowly stuck the needle into the dabbed leg. Tahitii cringed a little at the pinching pain of the needle. Bugs held on to him tight.

"Dere, dere, little fella. I know needles aren't fun, doc." He said to the dragon, trying to calm him down.

_Sure, it's painful, _Tahitii's thoughts started. _But, it's a very helping vaccination. It allows me to live as a 3 year old forever? Talk about pure genius! _

"There. All done." Wile E. finally said after 10 seconds of draining the vaccination into the baby dragon's bloodstream. He placed a small, waterproof bandage on the needle wound as Tahitii sighed.

"Heh, heh. I love dis dragon, doc. You oughta meet da rest of my friends." Bugs said in a relieved tone as he kept his loving grip on Tahitii on the way out of Wile E.'s lab. He met up with the rest of his fellow Looneys and they were astonished to see Tahitii, except for a beautiful, blonde and tan rabbit with sea green eyes. She just smiled.

"Wile E. just finished examinin' dis little guy." Bugs said to everybody as he sat on the couch next to a black duck.

"And?" The duck asked.

"He's a livin' legend!"

"WHAT?" Everybody exclaimed.

"Yep. Here's da reason why…" Bugs held Tahitii up and showed everybody his tailless figure. "…no tail."

"That'sth crazthy!" The duck spoke again. "You mustht be kidding. No dragon on thisth damn planet hasth no tail!"

"But, dis guy does! Wile E. suspect dat he was gonna die, due to this tailless issue. So, he inserted a special vaccination in his blood dat allows him to be 3 and stay 3."

"That's cool." The female rabbit commented.

"I hope that needle didn't give him any sthide effectsth." The duck complained.

"Daffy! Don't say dat, doc!" Bugs yelled.

"You probably hurt the little guy'sth feelingsth!" A black and white cat with a red nose agreed.

_Actually, I don't mind. _Tahitii's thoughts spoke again. _I understand that this duck has sentimental issues. But, who's the sexy-as-hell chick sitting on the other side of Bugs? She looks hot!_

Tahitii's thoughts began to show as he squealed with affection as he was staring at the female rabbit, nearly drooling.

"Hey, now." Bugs said in a smooth voice. "Looks like someone has a little crush on Lola."

_Lola? That's not enough for a name. I'll be satisfied when I know her whole name. _Tahitii's thoughts rang again as he was handed to her by Bugs.

"Hey, Tahitii." She greeted to the lovestruck dragon. "You have a crush on me already, do you?"

Tahitii replied by a frantic nod.

"I can tell. You want my full name, right?" Tahitii nodded again. "Well, my name is Lola Jean Bunny."

_Daaaamn! Lola Jean Bunny! Now, that's a name! _His thoughts purred.

He squealed in response as he heard her name. He, all of a sudden, got himself comfortable in Lola's arms and sighed with passion.

"Aw! You're so cute!" She looked up to face Bugs while rubbing the dragon's tummy. "So, the vaccination will make him immortal, too, right?"

"Exactly!" Wile E. replied as he walked out of his secret lab door, which was disguised as a wall in the kitchen. "Not only will it make him live as a 3-year-old forever, but I'll also make him immortal as well."

"You neva told me dat, doc." Bugs said.

"Some things I know are some things you don't know, Bugs. I was just reading more about Tahitii in my legend book. It says: 'Tahitii's tailless life has been in vain since his birth, but now he finds a better living with frendilier folk.' Heh, heh. That's us. Anyway, 'Scientists believe that since Tahitii's a legendary dragon, full of activeness and self-esteem, he seems to have special functions that other dragons don't. They suggest a small test of these mysterious skills this baby dragon has in his system. The list of tests are as follows and should be tested in this order:

1.) Test of speed and endurance

2.) Test of strength

3.) Test of knowledge and thinking skills

4.) Test of experimentations

5.) Test of love and friendship to one another

6.) Test of swimming and 'self-fishing'

7.) Test of fighting skills

As soon as he meets these standards within a high score from the testing scientist, his special abilities have been revealed.' Whew! That's a lot of reading, but that's how it works." Wile E. explained.

"Well, sthtartin' tomorrow, we're gonna testht histh natural, but sthpecial abilitiesth." The cat replied.

"That's right, Sylvester. Now, foist, Tahitii shall have his foist dinna wit us." Bugs said to the dragon.

Later…

The dinner table was set up for the night. They had a large plate full of chicken, fried and baked, fried fish, and fried shrimp. There was side salads for Bugs and Lola, of course. Tahitii sat in an old baby seat that was re-polished for a good luster detail. It was sitting at the right side of the table, between Bugs and Sylvester.

"Looks like he'll enjoy our meaty platter." Wile E. said as he served Tahitii a plate of 5 pieces of baked chicken, 2 pieces of fried fish, and 20 pieces of shrimp with cocktail sauce on the side. As soon as the plate was settled, the hungry dragon started grubbing like crazy.

"Good God!" Daffy exclaimed. "I never knew a sthmall dragon would have such a huge appitite!"

"Dat's Tahitii for ya." Bugs agreed as he took his first bite of his tossed salad with fat free French dressing. Lola's had Ranch.

"He must be hungry." Lola said as she swollowed her forkful of her salad. "I know animal shelters and the one he was at didn't care much about those innocent animals. They just left them starving."

"Dat's a shame because who would want to adopt a pet who's nearly showin' just skin and bones?"

"I get your point." Wile E. agreed.

"Sthame here." Sylvester agreed as well. "I wonder where Tahitii came from."

"The book said that he came from Kyoto, Japan. There's some kind of magical place in that city where dragons, tailless or not, live in peace and prosperity."

'_Peace and prosperity'? Wrong! _ Tahitii's thoughts exclaimed as he was eating. _How the hell do live in peace and proeperity if you're the only dragon that's tailless and other dragons tease you for it! To me, that's just a bunch of bullshit!_

Tahitii growled in response as he heard Wile E.'s explanation. That made everybody turn towards him.

"What is it, Tahitii?" Lola asked. The angry dragon started growling as if he was extremely pissed. Wile E. held his chin in his hand in thought.

"Hmmm. I think it's about what I said about the 'peace and prosperity' part. He must've lived in complete torture before he was taken to the Burbank Shelter. Isn't that right?" He explained as he stared at Tahitii, who nodded in response.

_Hell yeah, genius! _Tahitii's thought agreed. _There wasn't any 'peace and prosperity' around my time. Every dragon, except my blessed father and mother, treated me like a motherfuckin' bastard! How's that for peace?_

"My goodness! I must be right. Whatever happened to him must've given him a bad experience." Wile E. finished. "Tahitii, I'm sorry I've made you upset. You can finish eating now."

Tahitii nodded in a calm way as he continued to eat. That moment made the Looneys concerned. Luckily, they were already finished. They just had to keep the baby dragon company until he was done.

Hours later…

Tahitii was having his good time playing SSX 3 on the PS2. He was in Bugs and Lola's bedroom. The two bunnies were laying in their bed behind him, under the covers.

"I sure hope dese tests will toin tings around for lil' Tahitii. Even though he was living a bad life back at his homeplace, he's not feeling too depressed." Bugs said to his wife.

"I hope so, too." Lola agreed. She looked over at their digital clock and saw that it was almost 11:00 pm. "Tahitii, it's getting late. You better get some sleep now."

Tahitii sighed as he saved his game and turned it off along with the tv. He crawled into his personal bed with his name on it. It had a fleece inside, but a checkered designed outside. It also had a pillow settling in the fleece. He got comfortable on the bed and went to sleep. Bugs fell asleep as well before Lola blew a kiss at the dragon and said:

"Good luck on the tests tomorrow, little prince." Then, she laid her head down on her pillow and fell asleep with a smile, knowing that Tahitii will have loads of fun tomorrow.

To be continued…


	3. Tests of the BestPart I

Chapter 3: Tests of the Best-Part I

It was the next morning and Tahitii was the first to wake up. As he did, he smiled, knowing that today was test day. It was time to test the 7 terms Wile E. described yesterday. He was gonna be strong for all the Looneys, especially his two personal favs: Lola and Wile E. Coyote. He hopped up onto Bugs and Lola's bed and licked Lola's face until he eyes opened with a giggle.

"Hey, Tahitii." She greeted. "You're up early." This woke Bugs up.

"Dat dragon's one energized little ting." He said as he sat up. He rubbed Tahitii on the head as well. "Ya know, today's da day we get to do those tests Wile E. read about yesterday. Feel up to it, doc?"

_Do I feel up to it? _Tahtii's thoughts rang again. _Of course I am. I wanna get these tests done and overwith! _

His thoughts showed once again by making a cute baby dragon roar in response. Lola giggled as she raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like he is ready! But, first, there's nothing better for starting a busy day than a nice breakfast." She said to the dragon as she sat up and put on a white robe. Bugs put on his blue robe. Tahitii stretched like a dog as he landed on the floor and walked along with the two bunnies downstairs to the kitchen. As the three arrived, everybody was in the living room near the kitchen while Sylvester was cooking the breakfast.

"I'm gonna go help Sly wit da cookin'." Bugs said to Lola as she headed for the living room with Tahitii in her arms.

"Okay, Bugs." She replied. She then sat down next to Wile E. and craddled Tahitii in her arms. He snuggled even closer into her chest as she sat and this made her giggle.

"He's so cute." She said to Wile E., who smiled and nodded in response. "So, if we do these tests he has to do, then will he be powerful enough to handle any situation?"

"Yes. By doing these tests, he'll be able to do anything nobody else can do. I'm just hoping his parents are aware of this." He replied as he tickled Tahitii's tummy. He giggled as his hind legs began kicking rapidly.

In the kitchen…

Bugs was just pouring the pancake platter in the skillet while Sylvester started on the eggs.

"Ya know, I tink Lola is really understandin' dis legend stuff better than me." Bugs started. "Do ya tink she has a superior mind, just like Wile E.?"

"Yeah! She'sth got the sthmartsth to understhtand what a living legend can do." Sylvester replied as he stood there, watching the scrambled eggs cook. "Maybe that'sth another reasthon why you married her, besthidesth the fact that she'sth very caring and loving to you."

"Yeah." He flipped a pancake over. "Should I tell her dat?"

"I sthuggestht that you do. It can make her feel more confident about herself."

"Okay. I'll tell her when we start our breakfast."

Later, at breakfast…

All the Looneys were gathered at the table for their big breakfast. Bugs served himself and Lola something new to the breakfast line-up just made for the two rabbits while Sylvester served everything else and strapped Tahitii in a baby seat at left end of the table.

"Ooh." Lola awed. "What this dish, Bugs?"

"I'd like to call it: 'Scalloped Carrots with potatoes'. I invented it myself." Bugs replied.

"It looks tasty." She picked up her fork and took a scoop into her mouth. "Mmmm! This is good!"

"Tanks." He blushed as he took his seat next to her. Tahitii took a look at it and snarled with disgust.

_Well, of course she thinks it's good. _His thoughts spoke in his head. _To me, it looks like digested shit!_

"Sounds like Tahitii wouldn't like it." Lola giggled as she heard the snarl. Wile E. chuckled as he served the dragon a small stack of three buttermilk pancakes with creamy syurp and butter with 4 strips of bacon and a bowl of scrambled eggs, loaded with ketchup, on the side. Tahitii looked at his entrée and squealed with delight.

_Now, that's what I call a breakfast! _He thought.

He drooled as he took his fork and knife, but before he could take in his first bite, Lola snuck in from behind him and tied a white bib around his neck.

"Don't want you to be messy before you start your tests." She told him before she went back to her seat. Tahitii smiled as he started eating.

"I see he has a big appitite." Wile E. said as he took a bite of his eggs.

As Lola took her seat, Bugs was looking very anxious. Sylvester noticed and gave him a wink. Bugs nodded as he looked at Lola.

"Lo, dere's sometin' I gotta tell ya." He said with confidence.

"What is it?" Lola asked as she looked up from her plate, then toward Bugs.

"Sly and I have been talkin' and... well, I just wanted to say dat… I really love how smart you are to undastand what a livin' legend can do."

Lola's eyes lit up. "You're just noticing that, Bugs?"

"Mm-hm." He started to look nervous as he solemnly looked down at his plate. Lola surprised him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. His cheeks turned as pink as his own nose as he turned towards her, placing a hand on the spot where she kissed.

"What was dat for?" He asked bashfully.

"That was for being very thoughtful about my smarts. I never knew you were interested." She replied.

"Heh, heh. Well, whateva you're in to, I'm in to."

"Aw, Bugs!" She passionately kissed him on the mouth this time. Sylvester smiled at this tender scene while the rest of the Looneys, including Tahitii, awed at this moment.

_Oh, wow! _Tahitii's thoughts exclaimed. _Is it just me… or is Lola lookin' kinda sexy when she kisses like that? _

After 15 seconds of kissing, the two released slowly and looked into each other's eyes.

"Bugs," Lola started in a whisper as she stroked Bugs' face. "after the tests, I'm gonna give you some bedtime fun you'll never forget." Bugs raised an eyebrow after that remark as he turned back towards his plate.

"Oh, yeah." He growled under his breath sexually.

Later, in Wile E.'s underground lab…

"Okay, now that we had a splendid breakfast, we can start Tahitii's tests." Wile E. started as he pulled out his legend book and turned a few pages. "Alright. The first is: the 'Test of speed and endurance'. Why don't we test this in my speed counting tredmill?"

Minutes later…

Tahitii was walking on a tredmill with two wires attached to each of his legs. The Looneys were watching very closely as Wile E. explained.

"The book says that 'Many baby dragons tend to run at 35 miles per hour'. The scale says that his walking speed is 17 miles per hour. For a dragon, that's pretty fast." He explained.

"Stheemsth sthlow to me." Daffy complained. As he said this, Tahitii's speed was increasing, making the bright red numbers in the scale count up extremely fast until it exploded. When it did, the little dragon stopped running and panted like a dog in a seated position, looking up at the Looneys, who had shocked looks on their faces.

"Wow." Lola managed to say. Wile E. scratched his head in wonder.

"I guess we'll try with my newest machine: The Speedometer Machine." He announced.

Seconds later…

"This machine's too tough to malfunction. It can count up to a random top speed anytime." Wile E. announced. "You can start running now, Tahitii."

The baby dragon did so. He still had two wires on each leg as he ran, but they were connected to the machine this time. He started running even faster and the numbers scrolled even faster. So fast, the ones place was unable to determine. This made Bugs whistle.

"Damn! He must go fasta dan any otha baby dragon, huh?" He complied as Lola was standing next ot him with his arm around her shoulder. Daffy and Sylvester were in the same position. Wile E. raised an eyebrow in amazement.

"Must be. As soon as he reaches his top speed, the machine will let us know by making a 'ding!' sound." He agreed as Tahitii ran even faster. As his legs got blurry for 15 seconds, the machine made its 'ding!'. Wile E. looked at the number and was stunned. Since the Looneys couldn't see, they were anxious to know.

"Well, how fastht doesth he go?" Sylvester asked.

"This is unbelievable! Ladies and gentlemen of the Looney Tunes, I am pleased to announce that Tahitii Taylless, the only living legend in the entire planet, can run up to… the same exact speed as light itself!" Wile E. replied in an announcer's voice. This made half of the Looneys faint to the floor, including Daffy and Lola. Bugs and Sylvester were still standing along with the rest of the group in shocked expressions, including Elmer, RoadRunner, and even Sylvester Jr..

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Bugs and Sylvester exclaimed. This made Lola regain conciousness as she slowly stood up and shook her head.

"How the…? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lola studdered. "How the hell can he run THAT fast? He's faster than RoadRunner and Speedy put together!"

"Hey! It can happen!" Wile E. replied as he shrugged his shoulders. Tahitii lifted his head up with courage.

_He got that right!_ Tahitii's thoughts agreed as he sat there with his head up high.

"Uh… shall we get along with the next test?" Wile E. asked, changing the subject.

"Which is…?" Daffy spoke up as he sat up from his coma.

"The test of strength."

Minutes later…

"We'll do a series of four simple strength tests. The more progress he does, the better the results." Wile E. explained.

"At leastht we don't have to sthee him run asth fastht asth hell!" Daffy complained as he held a bag of ice on his noggin. Lola did the same, sitting next to Bugs.

"The first test: How many push-ups he can do in a minute. Ready, Tahitii?" The baby dragon nodded as he was in the push-up position. "Start!"

Wile E. pressed the 'start' button on his stopwatch as he said this. Tahitii began his push-ups. The Looneys watched with tiredness.

59 seconds later…

"Time!" Wile E. called as he stopped the watch. Tahitii stopped his push-ups and looked at him, laying down. The push-up meter read: '52'. "Oh! Once again, Tahitii has broken another record. He did exactly 52 push-ups in one minute!"

"Goddamn! What'sth with thisth dragon? Doesth he have sthpecthial I.Q.'sth or sthomething!" Daffy exclaimed. Bugs chuckled at this question. Sylvester and Lola did the same as for the rest of the Looneys. Wile E. held in his chuckle as he spoke.

"I suppose you could say that!" He said between chuckles.

Later…

"Now, let's test his knowledge." Wile E. started as he was dressed in a professor's clothing. Tahitii was seated in the only desk in the 'classroom'. He had his pencil and paper ready to begin. The Looneys watched from a big window behind Tahitii, who never noticed them.

"Okay. Here's how I'm gonna do it: I'm gonna write 10 questions on this markerboard. The bonus question is on the back of your sheet of notebook paper, but don't turn it over until you have answered the 10 questions first. When you're done, just hand your paper to me and I'll check it during lunch. You'll get your grade afterwards. Understand?"

Tahitii nodded as he got his pencil ready.

"When I ring this bell, I want you to write your name on the top of the paper and begin. Wait one moment as I write the questions." Wile E. turned his back towards Tahitii and the Looneys as he grabbed a black eraseable marker and started writing in the finest print. While he was writing, Daffy shook his head with amazement.

"Thisth dragon isth really sthtarting to impressth me amazthingly." He said randomly. Bugs was eating a carrot while Lola did the same, standing next to him.

"Amazingly is right, doc." Bugs agreed. "I neva knew a baby dragon such as Tahitii here could do such amazin' tings."

"I'll have to agree, I say, I'll have to agree with ya on dat one!" Foghorn remarked. "That drag…, I say, that dragon's got mad skills."

"I must admit, for an earthling with no tail, he sure has a way with being unbelieveably talented." Marvin agreed.

"Maybe he's starting to be as smart as me." Lola said to herself as she took another bite of her carrot.

Back in the classroom…

Wile E. just finished writing the questions on the board. He sat down at his desk and was postured like a perfect professor.

"Alright, Tahitii." He started. "You may pick up your pencil and begin." He tapped the table bell right when he said the last word and Tahitii began writing. The following questions on the board were:

1.) Which Looney Tune came first: Bugs Bunny or Daffy Duck?

2.) Which Looney Tune was known as 'prey' to the other: Tweety or Speedy?

3.) In the cartoon, "Wackiki Wabbit", what item was Bugs doing puppetry with to trick the two men?

4.) In "A Corny Concerto", how many ducklings did the mother swan have?

5.) What was Bugs Bunny's first look?

6.) What issue does Bugs and Daffy usually argue about?

7.) In "Baby Looney Tunes", which baby is said to have the biggest imagination?

8.) In the Baby Looney Tunes episode called "Pouting Match", what does Lola keep pouting for the most?

9.) In the episode called "Did not, did too", which two babies are the ones arguing everyday?

10.) In the episode called "Mother's Day Madness", which two babies are on Daffy's side of the table?

Those seemed easy to the Looneys(and possibly you), but they're hoping that Tahitii knows as much as they do. By 10 minutes, Tahitii was done and he held his paper in his mouth as he walked up to Wile E. and he took the paper. Tahitii suddenly realized that he had forgotten the bonus question and quickly snatched the paper back and sat back at his desk. Wile E. was caught off guard for a moment, but he understood and smiled. Tahitii turned the paper over and saw the bonus question:

.) What is the name of the movie where Lola Bunny made her first appearance and what year was it whe it was released?

Tahitii's eyes grew wide for a few seconds, but then came to his senses and wrote his answer down with a sly smile on his face. Then, he flew up to Wile E.'s desk this time and laid the paper down on his desk. Wile E. patted the dragon's head in response.

"It's about time for lunch. You make a very well-behaved student. Maybe when you get older, you could get your real lessons with me right here in this classroom. For now, you're in test mode." Wile E. started. "I'll check this paper right here while you join the others for lunch. I have my own kitchen, you know."

Meanwhile, in the wide open meadows of Kyoto…

Havino and Gina, Tahitii's parents, were told that their only tailless son was taken to a shelter in California. They mourned the loss of their son as they rested in a cave.

"Oh, Havino." Gina whined. "Our poor, beloved son has been captured by poachers. We should've stopped them when we had the chance!"

Havino placed his calming claws around his wife as he spoke.

"Don't worry, dear." He started. "It wasn't your fault. Tahitii probably was meant for something like that to happen to him, knowing that he's the tailless one and all."

"I just hope he's still okay."

To be continued…


	4. Tests of the Best: Part II

Chapter 4: Tests of the Best-Part II

It was lunchtime now and Tahitii was anxious to know the results of his 10 question quiz with a bonus question. Sylvester just finished making fried fish with cocktail sauce for himself and Tahitii while Bugs and Lola had a salad for each of them and Daffy had his own personal pan pizza, pepperoni of course.

"Boy, he mustht be really anxthiousth." Sylvester said as he sat down with his plate next to Daffy. Tahitii was sitting on the table this time, still eating with utensils though.

_Hell yeah, I'm anxious _His thoughts agreed. _Watch my knowledge be just as impressive as my running speed! _

Tahitii squealed in agreement as he picked up a piece of his fish with a fork and dipped it in his sauce. Lola loved how polite he was and she was anxious herself to know the results.

"Hopefully, he knows his Looney Tunes." She said as she took a bite of her salad. Bugs nodded in agreement.

Later, after lunch…

Wile E. came to the living room where everybody else was, including Tahitii. He was sitting on the floor in front of the tv. He noticed Wile E. coming and quickly turned off the set and paid close attention.

"My, my!" Wile E. exclaimed. "He's very cautious about other people coming for an announcement. That should be counted as an extra feature. Anyway, I have Tahitii's answers and his grade. But, first, to make this interesting, I'm gonna read his answers outloud. Ahem! Alright, the first question was: Which Looney Tune came first: Daffy or Bugs? His answer: 'Daffy.' I must say he has fabulous handwriting. Anyway, the second question was: 'Which Looney Tune was known as 'prey' to the other?' His answer…"

"Hold it, doc!" Bugs interrupted. "Why don't ya just show us da paper?"

"Good idea. Besides, they're 10 questions." He handed the paper to Bugs as he showed it to everybody else. The paper read as follows:

1.) Which Looney Tune came first: Daffy or Bugs?

Tahitii's answer: Daffy

2.) Which Looney Tune was known as 'prey' to the other: Tweety or Speedy?

Tahitii's answer: Both; Tweety and Speedy were both Sylvester's 'prey'

3.) In the cartoon, "Wackiki Wabbit", what item was Bugs doing puppetry with to trick the two men?

Tahitii's answer: A whole cooked chicken

4.) In "A Corny Concerto", how many ducklings did the mother swan have?

Tahitii's answer: 3

5.) What was Bugs Bunny's first look?

Tahitii's answer: an all white rabbit with no gloves and a big cottontail who barely talked

6.) What issue does Bugs and Daffy usually argue about?

Tahitii's answer: what hunting season it really is

7.) In "Baby Looney Tunes", which baby is said to have the biggest imagination?

Tahitii's answer: Lola Bunny

8.) In the Baby Looney Tunes episode called "Pouting Match", what does Lola keep pouting for the most?

Tahitii's answer: the television

9.) In the episode "Did not, did too", which two babies are the ones arguing everyday?

Tahitii's answer: Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny

10.) In the episode "Mother's Day Madness", which two babies are on Daffy's side of the table?

Tahitii's answer: Lola Bunny and Tweety

After looking over the paper, Bugs and Daffy whistled in unison.

"DAAAAMN! He's really good!" They exclaimed in unison as Sylvester spoke.

"If he ansthwersth the bonusth questhtion correctly, then he'sth extremely smart." He said as they flipped the paper over to see the bonus question:

What is the name of the movie where Lola Bunny made her first appearance and what year was it when it was released?

Tahitii's answer: "Space Jam"; it was released on Noveember 15, 1996

"GODDAAAAAMN!" The boys exclaimed as Lola grew surprisingly speechless. Wile E. scratched his head nervously.

"I simply asked for the year, but he actually gave me the exact date. He received an A plus for his outstanding knowledge." He announced. "Ahem… shall we start the next test? It's my personal favorite: the test of experimentations."

Later, back in Wile E.'s lab…

"This'll be like a presentation, so we'll be the audience while Tahitii works on his first genetic experiment." Wile E. announced as he placed Tahitii on the the lab table, then sat down next to Marvin the Martian. "You may start when you're ready."

_This is my personal fav as well. _Tahitii's thoughts agreed. _I represent this experimentation to you, Lola! _

He squealed in response as he began to pull out Wile E.'s graduated cylinder holder, holding up to 6 graduated cylinders with different colored elements in each one. Then, he pulled out a beaker full of water for the mixtures. He put on a pair of lab goggles and began by slipping a pair of white rubber gloves. He picked up the cylinder with a purple liquid inside and poured it into the water beaker. Then, he picked up and carefully examined the yellow liquid. Then, shook his head and placed the yellow cylinder back in the holder. He picked up the blue cylinder next and nodded as he poured the liquid into the water with the purple substance inside. He needed to mix one more formula. He picked up the pink cylinder and poured that in as well. At that moment, the water began to fizzle like a soda and Tahitii took a step back. Then, a green glowing sphere was inside, growing until it exploded into…

"A baby rabbit-like creature!" Wile E. exclaimed. It was indeed. This experiment Tahitii made was a creature similar to Slugger, except he was a rabbit with ears as long as his short 2' 5" body. His tail was a long, prehensile tail. He was purple with white stripes on his back and glowing orange eyes. His feet were as cute and chubby as Tahitii's own feet. His wings were like Slugger's as well, attatched to his arms and his sides. He looked at the Looneys in such an adorable way.

"Ta-da!" Tahitii managed to sing out in his Stitch-like voice.

"If he impressthesth me anymore, I'm gonna faint to the goddamn floor!" Daffy exclaimed. Bugs, Lola, and Sylvester applauded as well as the rest of the Looneys.

"That's incredible!" Lola exclaimed. "I never knew this dragon could make his own playmate."

"Neither did we!" Bugs and Sylvester agreed in unison. Wile E. walked up to the two creatures and picked up Tahitii's experiment.

"Well, first we need to find out what kind of creature you are exactly." He started. "Computer, identify this creature's species name."

"Experiment Z-97… also known as a Marachino Rabbit. Designed to fly, produce laserbeams from his eyes, and lift objects up to 5,000 times his own size." The computer replied. Bugs whistled.

"Strong fella, ain't it?" He complied. Wile E. nodded.

"He sure is. Tahitii, this experiment is remarkable! Great work!" He said to the dragon as he rubbed his head gently. Tahitii blushed.

_Awww, shucks! _His thoughts said shyly.

"Shall we name him?" Wile E. asked.

"Yeah." Sylvester replied. "How about… Sthpectron?"

"Not bad, Sly." Bugs agreed.

"Unique name, Sylvester. Spectron it is. Is that okay with you?"

Spectron replied by licking the coyote's face lovingly.

"I guess that's a 'yes'." Lola guessed as she giggled.

Later…

"Making the experiment was perfect timing." Wile E. said randomly as the Looneys enjoyed themselves at the park. Lola, Bugs, Daffy, and Sylvester were sitting with him.

"What do ya mean, doc?" Bugs asked. Lola was sitting next to him, holding Tahitii in her lap.

"His next test is the test of love and friendship to one another… and Spectron is the perfect subject to start at."

"He's already cuddling on me." Lola said as she looked down at Tahitii, snuggling against her chest with a smile on his face. Then, he rubbed his face against hers as he squealed with love. Wile E. saw this and smiled.

"My goodness! He is just the most adorable thing I've ever seen." He awed. Sylvester clasped his hands together as he sighed.

"I alwaysth knew there wasth an animal lovin' sthide to her sthomewhere." He agreed. Lola cuddled with him while they were rubbing faces.

"He must have a passon for me." She giggled. Tahitii's squealed in agreement.

_I sure do. _His thoughts agreed. _To me, Lola's the most beautiful woman I've ever met since my mom… whom I miss very much._

"You really think so?" Lola asked as she started to hear his thoughts. This shocked the others.

"Lo, who were ya talkin' to?" Bugs asked with concern.

"Hold on. You really think I'm as pretty as your mom, Tahitii?"

_Hey! You can hear what I'm thinking? _Tahitii's thoughts asked Lola, who nodded. _That's awsome! Anyway, yeah. I really miss my beautiful mother. I hope she knows I was captured. _

"Me, too." She embraced the dragon with sadness in her heart. "So, now that I can hear your thoughts, can you tell me where you're from?"

_I'm surprised that you asked me that! You should see this majestic place. It's a marvelous meadow in the outskirts of Kyoto, Japan. It's lucious, green, and colorful with so many flowers. I'm a Kyoto Dragon. When I was born, it seemed like a horror movie to me. My parents and all the dragons were shocked to see me without a tail… and that made me feel bad. As I got older, so did my bad reputation. I was being teased, tormented, and picked on… but, most of all, my brothers made fun of me and I hated that more than I hated getting into trouble. I have 6 brothers: Jeramy, Toby, Terrance, L.Z., Kevin, and Razzby. They've been makin' fun of me since I hatched and… knowing that my parents aren't aware of this since I was captured, I'm sure my brothers are relieved that I'm gone. I'm just hoping that my parents will come searching for me. _

Tahitii's head was nessled in Lola's chest with tears coming from his eyes as he explained his thoughts to her. Lola started to be in tears as well as she held him close along with a small kiss on the forehead.

"I hope your parents find you, too." She agreed in a whimper as her first tear slid down her cheek and landed on Tahitii's leg, which he ignored. Bugs and the others started to feel concerned about what Lola, Tahitii, and now, Spectron were crying about. Wile E. held back a tear as he sniffed.

"Whatever Tahitii said must be emotional." He predicted. "But, we still have 2 more tests to go. As soon as these three get settled down, we'll started Tahitii's test on his swimming and 'self-fishing' skills."

Meanwhile, in the meadows of Kyoto, Japan…

It was midday and Havino and Gina were just settling the 6 brothers to the lake for dinner. Tahitii's brothers' looks are as follows:

1.) Jeramy: a blue dragon with pink wings and brown horns

2.) Toby: a yellow dragon with green wings and red horns

3.) Terrance: an orange dragon with purple wings and lavender horns

4.) L.Z.: a green dragon with red wings and turquoise horns

5.) Kevin: a black dragon with silver wings and gold horns

6.) Razzby: a red dragon with yellow wings and hot pink horns

The whole family was gathered around. Havino was still ashamed of their missing and only tailless son. Gina noticed as patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, dear." She pleaded. "As soon as we get a chance, we'll look for our unique son."

"'Unique'?" Razzby asked sarcastically. "Some 'unique.' He's lucky that he's tailless."

"I agree." L.Z. agreed. "Even though he was quiet, I'd take that a good personality."

"What happened to you, L.Z.?" Kevin asked in an angry tone. "Now you wanna stand up for this tailless jackass you call 'our brother'?"

"KEVIN!" Havino roared. "Don't talk about Tahitii that way!"

"But, I'm telling the truth."

"No! What your telling is a complete, time wasting lie!" L.Z. yelled. Kevin growled and was about to pounce his brother, but Havino stomped loudly to stop him.

"ENOUGH! I will not tolerate such behavior from my son! For that, Kevin, you get no dinner tonight!" He screamed as he pointed to the cave, telling the black dragon to head towards the cave. Kevin growled again as he turned and left towards the cave while L.Z. let out a sigh of relief.

"Calm down, L.Z." Gina encouraged. "If you feel that passionate about your tailless brother, maybe you should retrieve him for us?"

"Me? Fly all the way to California? Alone?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, we wouldn't let you go alone, son." Havino replied. "You can bring two of your other brothers with you."

"Two? Cool! I'll choose… Razzby and Terrance."

"Alright!" Razzby and Terrance cheered together.

"At dawn, you three will go to California and find him. Now, let's eat." Havino instructed as he started diving into the large lake full of catfish. Gina and the baby dragons dove in afterwards. Inside tha cave, Kevin was watching them, starving to death. He growled with anger.

"So, L.Z., Razzby, and Terrance get to take the trip, huh?" He said to himself. "Well, if they can find him, I will… and I'll kill him for being so 'unique'."

Meanwhile, back in Looney Tunes land…

They were at the city's fishing grounds, where Tahitii was about to start his swimming and fishing test.

"Okay, Tahitii. Listen up." Wile E. started. "Since is getting close to sundown, let's make this test your dinner for tonight because you'll get to eat some delicious rainbow trout and catfish that's in this lake. You will be timed for this test, which is how long you can stay underwater. Then, after that, you can swim for fish for the remainder of the evening. Understand?"

Tahitii nodded as he got ready to dive.

"Okay. Three… two… one… GO!" Tahitii sucked in some air and dove in. He floated there underwater and allowed Wile E. to start the time. Lola was watching from Bugs' lap. Bugs was sitting on a bench near the water as he drenched his large feet in the warm, clear water.

"What did Tahitii's thoughts tell ya, Lo?" Bugs asked. Lola sighed.

"It's a long story, Bugs. How about I tell you when we prepare to…" She whispered as she leaned towards his ear and whispered something in his ear. Bugs did his signature eyebrow flutter as he heard Lola's sexy whispering in his ear.

"Really?" He asked. Lola nodded with a seductive smile on her face. "Neato."

After 30 minutes of holding his breath, Tahitii came up to the surface just to hear Wile E. scream:

"Time!" He looked at his watch. "Good grief! Daffy, are you prepared to collaspe to the floor?"

"Maybe, but should I?" Daffy asked back.

"Yes, because Tahitii managed to hold his breath for a whopping half an hour plus." After that response, Daffy literally fell back to the soft, green grass and became unconcious. Bugs chuckled as he saw this.

"Dat's Daff for ya!" He exclaimed as he held on to Lola. "Ready to eat, Tahitii?"

_Did Wile E. say that there was rainbow trout AND catfish in this lake, Lola? _Tahitii's thoughts asked. Lola nodded with a smile. _ALRIGHT! _

He dove back in the lake with a big splash and this time, went for the fish. As he did, Sylvester stood up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"I'm goin' to Yarnell'sth Buffet. Anybody want anything?" He asked. Bugs raised his hand.

"Lola and I want the freshest chef's salad dey have, along wit some ranch, fat-free dressin'!" He exclaimed.

"I'll have the Colission Burger with everything on it, except pickles and onions." Wile E. replied. He looked down at Daffy, who was still fainted on the grass. "Daffy, do you want anything?"

"Huh? What?" Daffy blurted out as he sat up quickly.

"I'm going to Yarnell'sth Buffet to get oursthelvesth sthome food. Bugsth and Lola asthked for a chef'sth sthalad with ranch dressthing and Wile E. asthked for the Colission Burger with everything on it, exthept picklesth and onionsth. What do you want?" Sylvester replied. Daffy shook the dizzyness out of his head as he replied.

"Oh! I want the Fried Crab Leg Sthticksth with cocktail sthaucthe for the dip." He replied.

"Okay. I'll have mysthelf a plate of shrimp. We can share the sthaucthe."

"Sthoundsth good to me! Oh, and I want sthome sthoda to drink."

"Blue wine for me." Wile E. added.

"And bottled water for us." Bugs and Lola added in unison.

"Okey dokey! I'll be back shortly!" Sylvester reminded as he left for the buffet. Tahitii just came out with a big lily pad, loaded with so much catfish and rainbow trout. He sat down in front of his giant platter and began eating.

Minutes later, back at their hotel studio…

"What a dinner that was." Lola sighed as she sat next to Bugs, who was laid down on his back, patting his stomach with satisfaction.

"Yep. Dat was some dinna!" He agreed. "Yarnell's always has da best food."

"I tell ya what!" Lola looked from over her shoulder with a seductive smile on her face. Bugs noticed as he sat up.

"You tinkin' what I'm tinkin?" He asked sexually as he placed his hands around his wife's waist, kissing her neck passionately. She moaned as she lifted her head with passion.

"Oh, yeah." She moaned as she allowed him to caress her body from every curve of her figure.

Tahitii was watching from their door and squealed. The two loving rabbits ignored that.

_Lola, Wile E. said we have one more test to do: my test of my fighting skills. _ His thoughts warned. Lola heard him and pushed Bugs hands away from her body.

"What da matta, sexy? Don't ya want some?" He asked seductively.

"I do, but Tahitii just told me that we still have one more test for him to do: his fighting skills test." She replied. Bugs' ears drooped with sorrow as he heard her.

"Aw, damn!"

"Don't worry, Bugs. We'll start our 'little secret' when we get back." She stroked under his chin as she walked up to Tahitii and Spectron and picked both of them up.

"Oh, yeah!" Bugs muttered as he followed her.

Minutes later…

"Okay. I know it's a little late, but we got to do this final test and get it overwith." Wile E. started. "Now, Tahitii, you'll fight Spectron in this test. Since this isn't a real fight, just go a little soft on him. Okay?"

Tahitii nodded as he got into his fighting stance. Spectron did the same. Wile E. blew the whistle and Tahitii jumped for the experiment, but he kicked him in his face. Tahitii squealed with surprise as he shot lasers from his eyes. Spectron blocked it with his wings and attempted to punch Tahitii across the face. The dragon blocked it and punched back. The fight continued on, having Tahitii shooting lasers, firebreath, plasma breath, and an crystal spell every now and then. These powers impressed the Looneys.

"Superpowersth now?" Daffy asked. "Now, that'sth justht bullshit!"

"Daffy, calm down." Bugs replied. "Dis dragon just has it all, dat's all."

"Humph! Hasth it all… my assth!"

"What's your problem, Daff?"

"I'm not mad. I'm actually sthurpristhed. I'm justht cursthing justht to get the exthitement outta me."

"I hope so."

Minutes later…

Wile E. blew the whistle again and Tahitii and Spectron stopped their fighting in response. They were panting hard and exhausted, but they sure did put up a good fight.

"Excellent battle, you two." Wile E. congradulated as he pulled out two dog bowls full of ice cold and clean water for each of them. "You deserve a break before some real action begins. As for the rest of us, great job supporting them. You may head off to bed now, everyone!"

Later, in Bugs and Lola's room…

They resumed their love moment under the covers. Lola was naked, but was covered by the sheets. Bugs was kissing her on the mouth passionately as they rubbed on each other sexually. They moaned with each other's touch as they kissed. Lola released the kiss for some air as she allowed Bugs to massage her back.

"Now, that Tahitii's done with the tests, will Daffy get along with him?" She asked randomly in a whisper.

"Yeah. He did say he was cursin' just to get his excitement outta his system." He replied as he slowly moved his hands from her back to her breasts. She moaned deeply as she felt this. "Shall we do what ya whispered in my ear eariler?"

"As long as I'm on my back for it." She replied sexually as she let Bugs sit up and she laid down on her back. "I'm ready when you are."

"Alright." He replied as he continued the romance for the rest of the night.

To be continued..


	5. A Deadly Reunion

Chapter 5: A Deadly Reunion

(In this chapter, one Tiny Toon makes an apperance as for the remainder of the story. Enjoy!)

Three of Tahitii's brothers, L.Z., Razzby, and Terrance, were taking the long flight towards California. Unfortunately, their little wings couldn't carry them farther than Venice, Italy. So, they decided to take a quick break for a day at the Italian city of Venice. When they arrived, they made a drop landing into a pile of hay in the middle of the shopping square. A green tiger with white stripes and baby blue eyes walked up to the three exhausted dragons. She climbed up the pile and nudged L.Z. to wake up. He lifted his head slowly as he saw this beautiful tiger.

"Are you three alright?" The tiger asked in a deep female voice. L.Z. shook the tiredness out of his head as his other two brothers awoke.

"Yeah. We're just exhausted from our flying. We're on our way to California to retreive our tailless brother." He replied.

"You mean, Tahitii Taylless?"

"You know him?"

"Everybody in the planet knows Tahitii! You three are his brothers!"

"Well, it's not just us. We do have three more, but they're gonna wait at home."

"Oh. Dear me! How rude I am. My name is Palaina. I'm an Italian Tiger."

"Nice to meet you. I'm L.Z.. Those two are Terrance and Razzby."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure, ma'am." Razzby replied politely. "Do you think you have a place where we can stay until tomorrow? We need to continue our quest for our legendary brother."

"Sure. My owner, Hazani Wolf, will gladly accept you three to stay for the night. Follow me."

Minutes later…

Palaina lead the three dragons into her warm home where a golden wolf was sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace.

"Hazani, we have visitors." She greeted. "They're brothers of the legendary Tahitii Taylless."

"Is that so?" Hazani asked in an Italian accent. "Welcome. You three must be lucky to have a brother who's considered to be a living legend."

"Yeah… but not too lucky. He's the most important part of our family and we love him so much." Terrance replied. "We just wanna get him home safely."

"Well, you three must be banished from your long flight. Have you been able to eat from time to time?"

"Apparently not. We're starving!" Razzby exclaimed as he laid down, due to his growling stomach.

"Well, how does some of my famous spaghettii with stupendus pasta sauce and meatballs sound?"

"Sounds good!" The three dragons replied in unison.

Later, at 11:05 pm…

Everybody was asleep after a satisfying dinner. Then, a barely audible swift moving sound was heard and Terrance woke up when he sensed it.

"Huh?" He whispered as he slowly climbed out of the bed and walked around the house. The fireplace was still lit as he walked inside the living room. Then, a dark figure was seen right beside it. Since the fire was burning out, he couldn't make out who it was until a familiar voice said:

"Not too lucky would be right!" Terrance gasped as he heard the familiar voice.

"Kevin!" He exclaimed in a whisper. To prove he was right, Kevin jumped out of the shadows and tackled his brother on his back, nearly having his sharp claws piercing through his scales. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that Tahitii will die for being 'unique'."

"You can't kill him! He's the planet's icon!"

"So? I thought teasing him would be fun… but killing him makes things a little more fun. Try and stop me, if you can, but it wouldn't make a goddamn difference!"

"You were this close to loving him when he was born. Now, you wanna kill him? Honestly, I don't know what the fuck's gotten into you, but I suggest you turn your stupid ass back home before mom and dad finds out."

"It's the fact that he's so powerful that makes me so motherfuckin' jealous! For a baby dragon, he's got class. That's why I'm gonna kill his ass before he makes a record book entry. I'll be long gone, if you need me!" After that, Kevin scratched the orange dragon hard on his leg, making a deep bloody wound that was constantly bleeding afterwards. Terrance screamed in pain as he felt this and that was Kevin's cue to fly off. He flew out the chimmey without being burned just in time for Hazani and the others to arrive on the scene. L.Z. and Razzby were shocked to see his brother lying unconcious on the floor, having the wounded leg staining the brick floor with his blood. They rushed to his safety while Hazani and Palaina watched in horror.

"What the fuck happened?" Hazani asked in a dazed voice. Palaina was too stunned to speak, so she just shrugged her withers. Meanwhile, L.Z. and Razzby were trying so hard to get his injured brother alive again. Luckily, Terrance woke up with a weak groan as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Terrance, who did this to you!" L.Z. asked in a worried tone.

"It… was… K… k… kevin." He studdered as his eyes fluttered weakly. "He's… plan… ning to… kill… Tahitii."

"WHAT? We can't let him do that! We have to get there fast! But first, we really need some sleep." After that statement, Terrance fell unconcious again, falling into a deep sleep seconds later.

Meanwhile, in Looney Tunes City…

The sun was just rising and everyone was still sleeping peacefully, especially Bugs and Lola. Tahitii was sleeping on top of Bugs on his cover. Lola was covered as well, but she was still naked from last night, which she enjoyed harmoniously. Tahitii was sleeping until a television was heard from outside the tent. This puzzled the dragon.

_Somebody's awake already? _His thoughts asked as he quietly leaped off of Bugs so he wouldn't wake him. He walked carefully out the tent and saw Sylvester and Sylvester Jr. watching the news together. Tahitii smiled as he saw this and walked up behind them and sat between them. The two cats noticed him and Sylvester patted him on the head.

"Hey, Lil' T.T.!" He greeted.

_Like the nickname. _Tahitii's thoughts commented as he squealed.

"Did you sthleep well?" Tahitii nodded. "Great. We were justht watching the newsth until Furball came."

"Yeah!" Sylvester Jr. added. "He'sth coming over to sthtay with usth stho he can get a chancthe to meet the living legend himsthelf!"

After that remark, Tahitii shyly blushed as he looked away.

_Well, a living legend is what a living legend does. _His thoughts agreed as he focused back on the tv.

"This just in!" The news reporter started. "Half of Looney Tunes City is being tormented by a mysterious baby black dragon with shiny silver wings and gold horns. Right now, he just injured 15 people, murdering 20 others! The rest of Looney Tunes City is advised to lock their doors and stay inside at all times until safety arrives and takes care of this dragon menace!"

After that report, Lola came out in a bathrobe and grew shocked at the scenes they were showing of Kevin destroying the city limits.

"Who the hell is that?" She asked in a shocked/worried tone. Tahitii recongnized that dragon as his eyes grew wide,

_That's one of my brothers, Kevin! What is he doing to the city? _His thoughts asked Lola.

"I don't know, Tahitii. They just said that we should stay inside. I just hope Furball gets here safely."

Meanwhile, 10 miles away from the gym…

Furball was being driven to the gym by his brother, Steve. They were shocked at the sight of both halves of the road being destroyed by one baby dragon. Then, Steve was caught off guard when Kevin suddenly jumped on the hood of his expensive looking Hummer H2. Both cats screamed as they stared at the horrific dragon brother of Tahitii.

"Well, well, well." Kevin started. "A couple of cats going for some garbage can shit. I don't think so!" After that, he scratched the front glass with his claws and that made Steve react quickly by quickly unbuckling himself and getting out of the car. Kevin saw this and tackled him to the ground right when he grabbed the door near Furball, who got terrified. He would sit there and watch, but he had to escape without Kevin knowing. He reached to the trunk part of the SUV and grabbed his gym bag full of his belongings. While this was happening, Kevin was mauling Steve. The larger blue cat tried to push the black dragon off, but his claws were well pierced into his chest, causing some blood to slowly silde down his body. At that moment, Steve was having a hard time breathing. This was Furball's chance. He opened the door on the other side and quietly climbed out. He skipped closing the door, knowing that if he did, Kevin would be furious. By the time he ran towards the sidewalk, he saw that Steve was murdered in such a horrific way by Kevin. He saw his blood, making a small stream under the Hummer. He began to grow tears, but quickly ran off safely. He was only 5 miles away from the gym. Kevin never noticed as he was laughing at his victory.

"That takes care of that bitch. Now, to find my legendary-ass brother of mine." He said to himself as he continued on his way.

Meanwhile, back at the gym…

_Why would Kevin wanna murder everybody! _Tahitii's thoughts asked.

"Maybe he's on to something." Lola replied. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and a blue jean skort as she was sitting next to the horrified dragon.

_I hope he's not attempting what I think he's gonna do. _

"TAHITII! TAHITII!" A unison of three male voices yelled from the back of the gym. Tahitii turned to that direction and was happy to see…

_L.Z.! Razzby! Terrance! You guys made it! _

Tahitii squealed as he saw the three run towards him for a nuzzle, having Terrance limping in a medium pace.

"Man, you need to talk, first of all." L.Z. started as he pulled out a chewable pill. "Wile E. made this. It's called a voice enhancer. It enables you to talk for the rest of your life." He tossed the pill in Tahitii's mouth and he chewed it real good, then swollowed it. "Well?"

"Wile E's a genius!" Tahitii spoke in a hansome voice.

"ALRIGHT! He can talk!" Razzby exclaimed. "Now, about Kevin…"

"What about him! Is he plotting something that I don't know?"

"Yeah." Terrance replied, limping his way up to him. "He's planning to kill you."

"Kill me! For what!"

"For being so… 'unique and legendary'. That's why. He hates it when you take the spotlight."

"He just murdered 20…"

"Ahhh-ah-ah-ah, doc! Make dat 21 people. Look at dis." Bugs interrupted as he pointed to the tv.

"Just in!" The news reporter started. "It seems that the killer dragon has killed another person, Furball's older brother, Steve Catt. Doctors say that he was killed by the piercing of the dragon's sharp claws right into his chest, piercing his heart and left lung. However, Furball is okay. He managed to escape while the dragon was distracted. He quietly and quickly grabbed his belongings, exited the vehicle, and ran down the street towards a nearby gym."

Then, right on cue, Furball blasted through the door with a horrified look on his face, holding his bags for his dear life. His face was drenched, due to the tears of mourning his deceased brother that Kevin killed. Sylvester Jr. noticed this as well as everybody else and Sylvester Jr. ran up to his best friend and embraced him.

"Furball! Are you okay!" He asked. Furball nodded. He was too sad and terrified to speak as he was escorted inside by Sly Jr. Tahitii ran up to the two cats and looked at Furball.

"That dragon that murdered your brother… his name is Kevin." He said innocently. The solemn blue cat's eyes widened with shock.

"You KNOW him! You actually know that son of a bitch that killed my brother?" He asked in a scream. Tahitii showed no fear as he nodded.

"Yeah. He's planning to kill me soon… if he finds me here… with all of you guys around me, then…"

"I'm gonna kill all of ya'll's asses!" Kevin finished in a furious voice. All the Looneys back away, nearly clearing the gym for the dragons. Tahitii kept a cold glare at his killer brother.

"I knew teasing me wasn't enough to satisfy your stupid ass! How the fuck could you kill people have haven't done a single damn thing to you!" He asked furiously.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that nobody was envolved. I'm actually letting them know that this dilemma is just between you and me." Kevin looked around and saw how spacious the gym was. He smiled devilishly. "Well, well, well. Looks like it's a big enough space to kick you ass down to hell. How about we settle this dragon to dragon?"

As soon as Tahitii heard this, he was furious and worried at the same time. He looked behind him and motioned for the Looneys, Furball, and his three brothers to claim santuary in the locker room and lock the door. They all did so. As soon as he heard the lock click, he turned his attention back to Kevin.

"Why do you wanna do this!" Tahitii asked.

"Because ever since you were born, all the other dragons seemed to have loved you tailless ass. But, now that your making friends with a bunch of dimwitted mammals, you really made me pissed off like hell!" Kevin replied furiously.

"First of all, they're called Looney Tunes. Secondly, Lola Bunny is not dimwitted like the rest of them!"

"Lola Bunny, huh? Do you have a crush on her?"

Tahitii's thoughts went blank for a minute. Did he have a small crush on her? They were actually acting like they were owner and pet rather than boyfriend and girlfriend.

"No. She's just a friend. She understood my issues about being tailless and supported me every step of the way. There's no way she's dimwitted."

"Okay, okay. I see how you are. How about I show you how I feel about this shit?" After that remark, he jumped for Tahitii, but he dodged out of the way.

"Kevin! You're making a mistake! I don't wanna fight you!"

"Why not?"

"Because… you're my brother. Brothers are not supposed to compete against each other. Even if I wasn't known as 'a living legend', would you still hate me?"

"Hell yeah… for being the oddball of the litter!" Kevin charged at his innocent brother with his horns this time. Tahitii showed his powers by just standing there. Then, when Kevin was about 2 inches away from his impact, he was suddenly blown back by a mysterious force. He managed to land on his feet, though.

"What the fuck…?" Kevin exclaimed.

"Cool, huh?" Tahitii said slyly. "I like to call it my… invisible forcefield. Now, it's my turn." He leaped for attack and tackled Kevin on his back. He was about to bite the black dragon on the shoulder, but he blocked it by scratching Tahitii on his leg. He squealed in pain as Kevin kicked him off with his hind legs. When Tahitii was smash against the wall, Kevin made a dash for him as he screamed.

While this was happening, the Looneys were watching from the locker room door's window. Lola was getting a little worried as she saw this.

"That brother of histh sure hasth issthuesth with being popular." Daffy complied randomly. Bugs nodded.

"Yeah. Was he like dis when he was born, doc?" He asked Terrance.

"Well, no. He started acting like this when our dad punished him for disrespecting Tahitii. Jealously took over him like a tsunami flooding over a whole state." Terrance replied.

"Whoa! He's REALLY jealous."

"I sure hope Tahitii wins." Lola pleaded.

Back to the fight, Tahitii was laying on the floor having bruises and cuts all over his body. Kevin was looking at him with sinister satisfaction.

"Had enough, living legend?" He asked as he walked up to the unconcious body of his tailless brother. Tahitii opened his eyes and looked up at his angry brother. He managed to stand up, but wobbled a little.

"I'm… not gonna… give… up…, bitch!" He exclaimed weakly. This only made Kevin laugh.

"Don't fuck with me, bastard! You're gonna die, no matter what it takes!" Kevin was about to attack again when Tahitii collasped back to the floor unconcious when a rope came from nowhere and snagged his attacking paw and sharply jerked him back, nearly breaking his leg. This shocked him as he looked towards where the rope came from. Lola gasped as she recongnized the capturer.

"JASON!" She screamed as she ran out of the locker room in a puff, making half of the Looneys and two of the dragons, Razzby and Terrance, cough.

"Who is Jason?" Bugs asked suspiciously.

Back in the gym…

Jason Nightwolf was an extremely muscular shiny, silver wolf with golden eyes, wearing a black t-shirt with brown khakis and a red sweatband around his forehead. He held on to the rope tight, making sure that Kevin doesn't escape. When he noticed Lola running up to him, he smiled.

"Oh, my God! Jason, you came! How did you know where I was?" She exclaimed. Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"Wild guess." He replied in a deep male voice. "It's been a while since the last time I've seen you. Damn! You've changed big time."

"Well, that's how I got Bugs."

"Exactly HOW long has it been since you've seen did guy, Lola?" Bugs asked as he walked up to the two. Lola smirked as she walked up to her husband.

"Don't be jealous… like Kevin. Jason's an old friend of mine from 1st grade. We always worked together on science projects."

"Oh. What are ya doin' now, doc?"

"Snowboardin' and taming wild animals, such as this son of a bitch right here!" Jason replied as he tugged on the rope, pulling Kevin towards him. The small black dragon looked furious as he stared at the silver wolf. Jason picked him up and tossed him outside after he wrapped the rope tightly around his legs. "A'ight, fellas. Make sure he learns his lesson from the pros!"

"Sure, Jason!" One of his buddies exclaimed back as he tossed Kevin in the truck. Then, he drove off, leaving Jason with the Looneys and the dragons.

"How come you didn't go with your boys?" Lola asked as she escorted him inside, along with walked up to the still unconcious Tahitii.

"Because I'd rather stay with you and Mr. Taylless right here." Jason replied as he picked up the unconcious Tahitii and laid him on his shoulder. "I can heal him for ya'll, if ya don't mind."

"You can?" Terrance asked as he walked up to the silver wolf with his two other brothers. Jason smiled.

"Yeah. Who are you three?"

"We're Tahitii's brothers. I'm Terrance and these two are Razzby and L.Z.. We came here all the way from Japan just to take him home."

"Ya'll should be famous as well… I mean, being Tahitii's brothers and all. But, who was that dragon I just captured? He was actin' like a motherfuckin' bitch trying to kill Tahitii."

"That's another one of our brothers, Kevin. Somehow, jealously took over his body like a ghost." Razzby replied.

"That monster is you brother? Damn! He sure doesn't act like one."

"We'll find a way to change his heart… somehow." L.Z. replied. Jason patted the three dragons on the head.

"Well, until Tahitii heals, you three are in charge of taking care of him. I heard he was immortal, so the wounds will eventually heal by 2 days."

"Okay." The three dragons replied in unison. Lola giggled.

"Are you sure you know how to handle a situation like this, Jason?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm a professional at taming dragons like Kevin. As soon as he gets his act together, then we might get him back to reality again."

"Hey, guysth!" Daffy screamed from the back to the three dragons. "How about a game of tag, huh?"

"YEAH!" The dragons screamed in unison as they ran towards Daffy, Sylvester Jr., and Furball. Bugs, Jason, Wile E. and Lola were watching from the healing tent as they smiled.

"I do wish that Steve will rest in peace." Wile E. said to himself as he volunteered with healing Tahitii with Jason. Bugs nodded as Lola sighed.

"What if there was female tailless dragon? That would be weird." She said randomly. Jason chuckled.

"That would make Tahitii feel responsible. He could use a mate." He agreed, then came to an idea. "Hey! I got a plan. Lola, you're a genius."

"Ain't I, though?" She blushed as she looked away with a shy smile.

"We should go to Kyoto, Japan and find out if there are any female tailless dragons around. Just you and me."

"That's not a bad idea, partner." They both chuckled after that. Bugs looked concerned. Wile E. noticed.

"Don't worry, Bugs. They're just going on a search expedition, not dating." He warned. Bugs nodded in response with a smile.

"So, starting tomorrow, while Tahitii heals, we're gonna go to Japan and check it out. A'ight?" Jason told Lola.

"Yeah. It's gonna be just like old times." She sighed as she walked out of the tent. Jason followed suit. Bugs watched with a smile.

"It's good to bring back memories." Bugs sighed, agreeing with Lola.

To be continued…


	6. Meeting the Family

Chapter 6: Meeting the Family

(Just to warn you, a character from Animaniacs is making a special and permenent appearance as well in this chapter. Enjoy!)

After Lola and Jason packed and left for Japan, the three brothers of Tahitii were in charge of taking care of him. Terrance sat next to Tahitii in his healing bed while L.Z. and Razzby were reading a book on dragon legends. They were smiling as they were reading, wishing that someday their brother would make the entry in the book.

"Boy. Reading this book can make you anxious about Tahitii, huh?" L.Z. sighed.

"Yeah. Wait 'til he makes the cut. He'll be more famous than Spyro." Razzby agreed. Terrance looked at his unconcious tailless brother with a passionate smile. He loved his unique brother more than anything. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Wile E. entering the tent.

"Hey, guys. I just discovered something." He said as he walked in.

"What is it?" Terrance asked.

"I studied in a dragon legend book that dragon tears have the power of resurrection."

"Have you told that to Furball yet?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Because his brother, Steve, is still in the hospital. Maybe we can visit there and sample one of my tears and give it test."

"Good idea. How about we go now?"

Meanwhile, in the plane to Japan…

Lola was sitting near the window with a disgusted look on her face. Jason just walked out of the lavatory in the back of the plane, groaning with sickness and holding his stomach.

"How could I forget that Jason gets airplane sickness?" She asked herself as she pulled out a barf bag fron the back of the seat in front of her and handed it to Jason as he sat down.

"Thanks." He groaned as he held on to the bag. "You do know that…?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. How could I forget?" Lola replied, resting her head in her hand. "We'll be in Japan in an hour. Hang in there."

"A'ight." After that statement, he vomited in the barf bag again, disgusting Lola even more. She pulled out a pair of headphones and her CD player walkman and turned on her favorite music mix CD for the rest of the flight.

Back at the ACME Hospital…

Wile E. walked in with Terrance in his arms. He walked up to the information desk.

"Excuse me. Do you know which room Steve Catt is in?" He asked.

"He's in room A23, sir." The female nurse replied.

"Thank you." He went to the A hall and walked down there until he found A23. He opened the door and found Steve in the hospital bed with three doctors around him. As he walked in, he saw somebody that he didn't expect to see.

"Minerva Mink?" Wile E. asked. Terrance's eyes went wide as he saw her. She was dressed in a yellow t-shirt with blue jean shorts and a green vest. She was sitting right next to Steve.

"Hey, Wile E.. Why are you here?" She asked.

"That's the question I should be asking to you." Wile E. replied.

"Steve's a good friend of mine. Who's that little guy in your arms?"

"This is one of Tahitii's brothers, Terrance."

"Hey, Terrance. Can I hold you?"

"Ohhhhh, yeah. Sure, you can, baby." Terrance replied sexually as he hopped out of Wile E.'s arms and ran up to Minerva, leaping into her arms on the way. As soon as he did, he got himself comfortable in her lap, purring deeply.

"Aw, look at you. You must be lucky to have a brother that's so… legendary." Minerva said seductively, stroking his face at the word "legendary".

"Yeah. Lucky I came and lucky I shall leave." Terrance sighed as he drooled on the left corner of his mouth with a smug smile on his face. Wile E. shook his head in dismay as he sat next to Minerva.

"Terrance, remember your dragon tear sample?" He asked.

"OH! Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah! Right-right-right! I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" He lept out of Minerva's arms and ran up to a doctor, tugging on his white jacket.

"Yes?" The doctor asked.

"I would like to do a dragon tear sample for Steve."

"Aren't you one of Tahitii's brothers?"

"Yeah. Wile E. just read that dragon tears have the power of resurrection."

"Well, is that so?" The doctor picked up Terrance and walked up to another doctor. "How about we do this dragon's tear sample and try it out? He says that his tears can resurrect dead people."

"Really? Let's try it." The second doctor replied as he walked with the first doctor with Terrance in his arms into another room and closed the door. Minerva giggled as she saw Terrance's sly smile as the doctor walked in.

"He's got a major crush on me. Anyway, do you know where Lola is?" She asked Wile E..

"She went to Japan with her old friend, Jason." He replied.

"Jason's back! Wow. Haven't seen him since the 1st grade. He was the cutest boy in the school when we were in high school. Why is she going to Japan anyway?"

"She and Jason are looking for a mate just right for Tahitii."

"Well, I'll wish her the best of luck."

Meanwhile, at the ACME Santuary for Wild Animals…

Kevin was locked away in a cage similar to an animal shelter. He growled at every guard that walked by and he was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. A creature similar to Sandslash, except he was green with purple spikes on his back, had hands, and turquoise eyes, was in the cage next to him to the right side. He was smiling at Kevin's fury.

"I like you, man." The creature said to Kevin in a deep male voice. "You must be jealous about Tahitii. Ya know, being a livin' legend and all."

"Hell yeah, I'm jealous! Tahitii's my youngest brother and a living legend. I'm so pissed at him I could just rip his ass up right now!"

"I'm jealous myself that he had to be called a legend. Why in the hell is he called a legend?"

"Two things: he's tailless and he has supernatural powers unlike any other superhero."

"Figures. Maybe I can support you, man."

"Really? You wanna be on my side?"

"Yeah. We'll team up together to get rid of Tahitii."

"Cool. By the way, what's your name?"

"Zamondo, but you can call me Z."

"Nice to meet ya, Z. I have a good feeling that we're gonna make a good team."

After that statement, they looked at each other and chuckled devilishly in unison with evil smiles on their faces.

Later, at the Kyoto Airport…

Lola walked out with a clothing pin on her small pink nose, carrying her luggage. Jason came out 2 minutes later after a few other passengers came out covering their noses or gagging. Jason sighed with relief as he came up to Lola with his luggage in the lobby.

"Are you better?" Lola asked with annoyance.

"Yeah. What's with the attitude!" Jason asked back.

"I can't believe you did that just now. I mean, sure, we ran out of barf bags, but that didn't mean that you had to puke right in the aisle before you reached the lavatory."

"Sorry, Lola. I just can't get used to ridin' in a damn airplane! You know that!"

"Next time, I should bring my own statsh of barf bags. Anyway, now that were here, we might as well start looking."

As they walked through Kyoto and found a hotel, they decided to find someone who knows about what kind of dragon Tahitii is. They happened to come across an adult Kyoto Dragon, which happened to be Tahitii's father, Havino.

"Excuse me?" Lola started. "Do you know what kind of dragon of Tahitii is?"

"Well, Lola Bunny. It's nice to meet you!" Havino greeted. "Oh, and yes. I do know what kind of dragon Tahitii is. You know why?"

"Why?"

"I'm his father."

"(gasp) SHIT! Anyway, let me chill. Hold on. Jason, can you take over for me while I keep myself from collasping?"

"Yeah." Jason replied. "You're Tahitii's daddy fo' real?"

"Yes. The name's Havino. Do you know where my beloved sons are?" Havino replied.

"They're in California with us, including Tahitii."

"What happened to Kevin?"

"That motherfuckin' son of a bitch?"

"He was there, too?"

"Yeah. He's actually plannin' to murder Tahitii."

"WHAT?"

"It's true." Lola agreed. "Kevin and Tahitii had a brawl earlier and if Jason didn't come at all, Tahitii could've been seriously wounded by then."

"So, Tahitii's okay?"

"Yeah. He's healing right now as we speak. Now, about what kind of dragon he is…"

"He's a Kyoto Dragon. Why'd you ask?"

"We're looking for a mate specially made for Tahitii. Do you know if there's any around?"

"Sure. Just hop on my back and I'll fly you to my homeland, Kyoto Meadows."

Meanwhile, back at the gym…

Razzby took over Terrance's watching duty as he sat next to his unconcious and tailless brother. Minutes later, Furball walked in with a concerned look on his face. L.Z. was still reading the dragon legends book as this happened.

"Hey, Razzby." Furball greeted.

"Hey." Razzby greeted back. "What's up?"

"I'm just chillin'. I hope Terrance got your brother back to life."

"I hope so, too. You know why?"

"No."

"Because he's the only piece of family I've got." At this point, the blue kitten counterpart of Sylvester began to cry. L.Z. reacted to this and gave him a hug.

"Don't cry, Furball." He said calmly. "I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

"I hope so."

Meanwhile, back at the hospital…

The doctors came back out of the room with Terrance running out by their feet. He lept back into Minerva's arms and got himself comfortable. Wile E. shook his head in annoyance as he stood up and took the beaker full of Terrance's tears and fulled up a plastic hospital bag with a skinny tube connected to it and Steve's arm. He activated the dispensing of the tears and watched with anxiousness with Minerva and Terrance.

"I sure hope Wile E.'s a real genius." Terrance prayed as he curled up in a ball on his back in Minerva's lap.

After about 30 minutes of waiting, there was a signal in the heart meter. The three of them and the doctors smiled as he saw Furball's only brother and family wake up from the power of Terrance's tears. As soon as he sat up, Terrance flew up to him and landed on his lap with a smile.

"Wile E.'s a genius! I knew it! Won't Furball be happy to see you?" He said excitedly. Steve rubbed the orange dragon on the head as he stayed quiet, for he was still a littlt too weak to talk.

"I'm guessing his vocal chords aren't fully healed yet." Wile E. predicted.

Meanwhile, back at the Animal Santuary…

We find that the bars are cut and blood was splattered almost everywhere with dead, sliced up guards on the ground. Kevin and Zamondo were standing outside the santuary with evil smiles on their faces. Zamondo had a small sword in his hand and it was stained with blood dripping off.

"I love a good slicing moment." He said to himself as he cleaned off the blood. Kevin was sniffing around, searching for Tahitii.

"I bet he's still unconcious from that fight we had." He said to Zamondo. "Since there's no use in killing Tahitii, I'm guessing that we'll have to kill who he loves most: Lola Bunny."

"Good idea, but I heard that she went to Japan. So, out of luck there."

"Damn! Then, we'll wait 'til she comes back. We just need to find a secret hiding place until then."

"Good idea."

Later, at Kyoto Meadows…

Havino arrived back in his homeland with Lola and Jason on his back. He walked into his cave where Gina and the two other brothers of Tahitii: Toby and Jeramy were relaxing together by the small pond and waterfall.

"Wow. We actually get to meet Tahitii's family." Lola said to Jason, who nodded in agreement.

"This is my wife, Gina, and my last two sons: Toby and Jeramy." Havino introduced as Lola and Jason got off his back.

"Pleasure to meet you. What are your names?" Gina asked.

"I'm Lola Bunny and this is my friend, Jason. " Lola introduced. "And these two must be Tahitii's remaining brothers." She kneeled down towards the two dragons and they fell in love.

"Do you know where Tahitii is?" Toby asked in a Stitch-like voice.

"He's with us… in California. Safe and sound… and away from Kevin."

"Kevin? What's he doing with Tahitii!" Jeramy asked in a furious tone.

"He's plannin' to kill him!" Jason replied.

"WHAT?" The dragons exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah. It's true. But, don't worry. Jason has him locked up in his own prison where he belongs." Lola replied.

"But why would Kevin wanna kill Tahitii?" Jeramy asked.

"Because he's a living legend. That's why."

"He's jealous?" Toby asked. Havino sat down in thought before he spoke.

"Maybe it was our dinner a few nights ago. I punished Kevin by not letting him have supper before bedtime because he insulted Tahitii. Maybe that's the purpose for being jealous." He explained. Gina nodded in agreement.

"Those were such foul words coming from that black dragon!" She agreed. "Shouldn't you stop him?"

"Me and Jeramy will help." Toby suggested.

"Good idea. We could use more dragons against one." Lola agreed. "Don't worry, Havino and Gina. Your 6 boys… or should I say 5 will be okay."

"When you do succeed, can you bring them all back safely?" Gina asked.

"Yeah. Won't we, Lola?" Jason replied.

Lola remained silent as she simply nodded with tears in her eyes and walked off with Toby and Jeramy walking beside her. Jason, Havino, and Gina looked concerned at this.

"What's wrong with Lola?" Havino asked.

"She suddenly became very shallow." Gina agreed.

"You probably won't believe this, but Lola has deep and tender feelings for Tahitii." Jason replied. "Somehow, she doesn't want Tahitii to come back to ya'll. She'd rather keep him as a pet for life."

"Oh, dear."

"Well, tell her this for us: She can keep him as long as she keeps full responsibility for him. He can be shy at times. We'll surely miss him." Havino suggested.

"A'ight. Thanks. I tell her." Jason replied. "See ya."

(Sorry I took so long. School is really keeping me busy.)

To be continued…


	7. Finding the Girl & Plotting Revenge

Chapter 7: Finding the Girl & Plotting Revenge

(Before you read this, I just gotta thank Penny Downing for suggesting the dragon tear idea in my last chapter. Now, we continue…)

The next day, in Japan, Lola and Jason were walking around the town of Kyoto with Jeramy and Toby walking by their feet. They were in search of a perfect female for Tahitii, now that they know that he's a Kyoto Dragon. When they were about to pass their 9th alley, Toby suddenly froze in his step and looked into the alley, sniffing in the process. This puzzled Jeramy, Lola, and Jason as they walked up to him.

"Toby, what is it?" Lola asked. He didn't reply. He continued to sniff as he walked in the alley and stopped at a cardboard box that was ripped by a quarter and it was closed at the top. He placed an ear to it and heard a soft feminine cry. His eyes grew wide and squealed, signaling the other three to approach him.

"Did ya find somethin', Tob?" Jeramy asked. Toby nodded as he leaped into the box, making the lids of the box flip open. Lola giggled at the dragon's behavior.

"Is he always like this?" She asked.

"Yeah. That's why we call him 'Toby the Navagator'. He's the sniffer and explorer in our family."

"I hate to sound girlish, but that's pretty cute." Jason commented.

Seconds later, Toby lept back out with a smile on his face.

"Well?" Jeramy asked.

Toby looked back at the box and a female Kyoto Dragon slowly flew out and landed next to him. She was about the same size as Tahitii, except she was purple with a little bit of yellow hair on her head with bangs over her eyes, light blue eyes, black horns, and gold and teal colored wings. She was also tailless, just like Tahitii! This made Jeramy, Lola, and Jason gasp with surprise.

"A female tailless Kyoto Dragon!" Lola exclaimed. "Just what we were looking for! Good boy, Toby."

"Thanks." Toby replied as he turned towards the female dragon. "She's a little shy, so I'll introduce her. Her name is Rachel Tokiba. She's the same age as Tahitii and how she got in this box is very tragic."

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"She was kicked out by a former owner she used to belong to. She didn't mention his name, but he was a deadly pet owner. He mistreated her violently and gave her this scratch on her front left leg here." Toby paused for a moment so he could allow Rachel to show her fading, but healing scratch, which made the three gasp with horror as they allowed him to continue. "After she received that scratch, she was placed in this box and dumped in this alley, where she was abandoned for the rest of her life… until now that is."

"Aw. That's so sad. Have you heard about Tahitii?" Lola awed as she kneeled down towards Rachel, who nodded.

"Yeah. He sounds cute." She replied in a teenage girl type of voice. "I could really use a boyfriend like him."

"Well, you're in luck, girlfriend. We're planning to take you back to California so you can meet him yourself."

"Really? That's really nice of you. I've never met someone who's so nice to me."

"Glad to be of assistance." Jason said politely. "How about we fly back right now, Lola?"

"Sure, but this time, sit in the very back near the lavatory, please." Lola replied in annoyance as she picked up Rachel and walked out, back to the hotel, to get her things. Jason and the two dragon boys followed after her. As Lola was walking in front of them, Rachel noticed her solemn look.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Why do you look so shallow?"

"It's the fact that by the time we reuinte Tahitii with all of his brothers, except for Kevin, I'll have to take him back, but I really don't want to." Lola replied. Jason heard her and ran up to her, having Toby and Jeramy catching up to him.

"Almost forgot to tell ya, Lola. Tahitii's dad said that if you feel that deserate to keep Tahitii, you can." He said to her calmly, placing an arm around her shoulders. Lola looked at him with a small smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Rachel can stay with ya, too."

"I'm glad. Now I don't feel too bad."

Meanwhile, back in California…

Kevin and Zamondo were hiding in a hidden cave in an alley, waiting for Lola to return. As they were waiting, they were watching the global news.

"Hey! Kevin, check this shit out!" Zamondo exclaimed as he sipped on his red wine.

"What?" Kevin asked as he walked up next to him and sat down, watching the tv.

"Now, our top story today." The news reporter started. "It seems that Warner Brothers' own Looney Tune, Lola Bunny, is about to return back to our state after a search exhibition for a female for Tahitii Taylless to hang out with…"

"A female! For Tahitii?" Kevin asked furiously as the television continued.

"Lola says that it took only 2 days to find out what kind of dragon Tahitii is and where she can find the perfect match for him. She also seems to have an old friend of hers, named Jason, and the last two remaining brothers of Tahitii, named Toby and Jeramy. With all the four other brothers of Tahitii, along with the Looney Tunes and Jason, they will surely team up to stop the evil brother, Kevin. Now, for you latest weather…"

After that statement, Zamondo clicked off the tv as Kevin slammed his balled fists on the floor in anger.

"GODDAMN IT!" He yelled to himself. "I got my brothers, including the female, comin' after me, man! What do I do!"

"I suggest you keep me as your ally, just in case." Zamondo replied.

"Good idea. Now, that I have all my brothers battling against me, I've gotta think of a perfect strategy."

"Let's hope you won't get you ass beaten by a girl. By the girl, I mean Lola."

"Grrr!"

Back at the gym…

"Tahitii's waking up!" Razzby called out before Wile E. came back with Minerva, Terrance, and Steve. As soon as Terrance heard him, he jumped out of Minerva's arms and ran into the healing tent to see his brothers.

"Hey, guys." Tahitii greeted weakly as he completely sat up. Razzby and Terrance smiled as he said this.

"Hey, livin' legend." Terrance greeted back happily. "Glad to have ya back, buddy."

"Glad to be back."

Wile E. walked in seconds later and saw the three dragons happily hugging each other with tears. Minerva was outside the tent, watching how Furball will react when he sees his only brother alive again.

"Furball?" Steve called, walking with a cane in his left hand. Furball paused his video game he was playing with Sylvester Jr. and turned around to look at him. He gasped as he saw his brother.

"STEVE!" He screamed with happiness as he got up and ran to his only brother and family and embraced him with tears leaking out of his closed, but happy eyes. "OH, STEVE! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Me, neither, lil' bro."

Minerva smiled with one tear coming out of her eye as she wiped it off.

"Brothers reunited. How emotional this can get for a lady." She said to herself.

Meanwhile, at the ACME Airport…

Jeramy, Toby, and Rachel were the first to exit the plane. Lola came out next, carrying her luggage and covering her nose again. Jason soon came out seconds later with 10 filled up barf bags and he dumped all of them in the trash can near the lobby. Toby chuckled as he saw that.

"That was narley, dude!" He said in a surferboy's voice. "You really made everybody goo nuts over you, man!"

"Very funny." Jason muttered as he walked up to the four waiting in the lobby.

"I didn't know you had your own stash." Lola said to him.

"I brought some, just in case."

"Now, that we're here, can you take us to Tahitii?" Jeramy asked. "I miss him so much."

"Sure, let's go." Lola replied as they continued on their way out towards the cab lot, got into a cab, and drove off back to the gym.

Later, at the city park…

Zamondo and Kevin were waiting for the cab Lola and the others were in to pass by so they can plan their attack. While they were waiting, Kevin thought of a good plan.

"Okay, man." He started. "When Lola and them get here, here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna sneak into the back of the gym through a vent, if there is one. Then, when we find her and my brothers, we'll attack them."

"But, how are we gonna attack them?" Zamondo asked.

"Funny you should ask because I have no fuckin' idea."

"Damn, man. You weak-ass dragon! I know how we can attack."

"How?"

"Well, the vent's gonna lead us to the ceiling, right? Well, when we get there, we'll just drop down and attack the first person we look at. When we do that, then we'll attack the target we're after: Lola."

"Uh-huh. Then, what?"

"Then, when we approach your brothers, we'll try to do some major fatalities on them… Mortal Kombat style."

"Sweet!"

"Then, after that, we go after Lola's husband, Bugs. As soon as we murder him, we try to murder Tahitii."

"But, I already told you. He's immortal. No matter what you do, he'll still live."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I know one thing he'll die from…"

"What?"

"A time bomb explosion. It'll blow him into so many pieces that he'll never be able to get himself together. How about that, huh?"

"Sounds cool, man. I hope that works."

It will, man. It will."

After that statement, they saw the cab drive by. That was their cue.

"Good. Now, let's follow it and begin our attack." Zamondo commanded before they ran off, caught up to the cab, and they quickly crawled under the car, grabbing underneath and hung on tight, riding on the way back to the gym.

Meanwhile, back at the gym…

Furball was so happy to have Steve back that the Looneys decided to have a party to celebrate. Even though Lola and them weren't back yet, they made the party last for the rest of the day. Sylvester and Steve were cooking the food while Furball set up the tables with Minerva.

"This party was a great idea." Minerva commented as she placed down the table sheets. "You this happy about seeing your brother, huh?"

"Yep. Sure am. I sure hope Lola found a mate for Tahitii." Furball replied.

As soon as this was said, Tahitii walked out of the healing tent with confusion.

"A mate? For me?" He asked. Furball nodded.

"Yeah. Lola and Jason went to Kyoto to find a suitable female for ya. They should be back right about…"

"Now!" A female voice finished from the front door. Everybody turned around to see Lola, Jason, Toby, and Jeramy standing in the doorway.

"We're back!" Jason sang out. Tahitii gasped when he saw his remaining two brothers with them.

"Jeramy! Toby! You came!" He screamed with happiness as he ran up to them and hugged them. "How come you guys came with those guys?"

"We missed ya so much that we wanted to see your face." Toby replied. "We found ya a mate. You wanna see her?"

"Yeah. I didn't know ya'll were looking for a mate for me."

"It was Lola's idea." Jason agreed. Tahitii looked at Lola, but he found her whistling to herself as if she didn't do anything. Toby walked between Lola's legs and came back with Rachel. As soon as Tahitii saw her, he nearly drooled and started panting hard like a dog.

"Homina-homina!" He muttered in a dazed voice. "What's your name?"

"Rachel." The purple tailless dragon replied with a seductive look on her face. At this moment, Tahitii was about to go completely crazy. Lola giggled as she saw this.

"This reminds me of when Bugs first met me." She said to herself as she saw Bugs setting up the decorations for the party. She walked up to him and looked up at him. He was on a ladder, putting up light colored party ribbons.

"Hey, Bugsy." She greeted. Bugs listened, but he didn't look down.

"Hey, Lo." He greeted back, keeping his focus on his work. "Did ya find one?"

"Yeah. Her name's Rachel. Tahitii's acting a little like you when you first met me."

"Oh, yeah. I remember dat day. You were sexy den, you're sexy now."

"(giggles) Oh, Bugs. You silly rabbit you."

"Heh-heh-heh-heh! Ain't I a stinker?"

Meanwhile, outside…

Zamondo and Kevin just got off from under the parked cab a mile away from the gym. They walked down the sidewalk in deadly silence while people went into chaos comotion after seeing that Kevin escaped. They smiled devilishly as they approached the huge gym doors, which were only half a mile away.

Back in the gym…

The party was up and running. All of the Looneys celebrated the revival of Steve, including the dragons. It was dinnertime and everybody was having a good time.

"Which one of you guys sampled dragon tears for Steve?" Furball asked.

"I did." Terrance replied. "We happened to see Minerva Mink while we were there too."

"Minerva?" Lola asked. Minerva nodded in response. "Why were you there?"

"Steve's an old friend of mine. We worked together on a project once and became friends from there." She replied.

"Well, now. That's something different."

"Thanks, Terrance. You really made me feel better by bring Steve back." Furball said to the orange dragon brother of Tahitii.

"No problem, man. Anything's possible for a dragon, I always say." Terrance replied.

"Oh, I highly doubt that, bitch." A mysterious male voice disagreed. This made everybody stop where they were and turn towards the front door where Kevin and Zamondo stood, having Zamondo with his sword in hand. Tahitii grew shocked as well as the other brothers.

"Kevin!" He muttered. "We meet again."

"How in the hell did you escape!" Jason asked in anger. "I thought I imprisoned your crazy ass!"

"You did, but this Sandslash lookin' friend of mine right here helped me escape… since he wanted to escape too." Kevin replied, still holding his evil smile. "And about what you said, Terrance, not everything is possible for a dragon."

"How can you prove that?" Razzby asked.

"Easy. Ask Zamondo."

"So, that's your name." Tahitii said with determination. "What do you know about dragons?"

"Well, there are some dragons that can take a fight while others can't. Take Kevin for example." Zamondo started as he started walking around the gym, having everybody watching. "Kevin's pissed… because you're a living legend. He really wants to get rid of you, so he fights you. Unfortunately, you turn out to be immortal so he can't kill you. Now, that he knows that he can't kill a living legend, he'll have to kill the living legend's best friend, if you get who I'm talkin' about."

At this point, Lola got nervous. Tahitii growled as he stood up in front of her, trying to protect her.

"You're the one that's gonna die, Kevin!" He yelled. "There ain't no way you're getting' to her as long as I'm around!"

"Really?" Kevin asked sarcastically. "Let's see what you can do protecting a Looney Tune, bastard!"

Tahitii growled again as he lept off the table and dashed for him, having his brothers following. Zamondo ran up to the fighting crowd and got his sword ready. Tahitii dove for Kevin as he bit him on the chest hard, leaving a pierced wound that was bleeding intensely. Kevin cringed, but fought back and he shot a laserbeam at Tahitii's front left leg. This made him kneel down slowly. Zamondo was dealing with the other brothers, except for Terrance and Toby. Those two actually ran up to the evil black dragon and tried slashing him with their claws. They both missed by an inch. At that moment, Kevin extended his extra sharp claws to a length of a whopping 4 inches and he scratched both of their front legs, making them scream at the top of their lungs in pain before they collasped to the wooden floor with unconciousness, leaving two small puddles of blood from each of them. After that happened, Zamondo was still fighting Razzby, L.Z., and Jeramy. Seeing how much pain Zamondo was giving them, Tahitii ran to the rescue. He tackled the Sandslash creature towards his back and grabbed the sword by the blade with a strong bite. Zamondo tried to retrieve his sword back, but Tahitii's grip was too strong and he finally snatched it out of his hand and carefully tossed to the very back of the gym, making a loud **_CLANG _**when it landed. The two growled at each other before Tahitii did about 10 backflips towards the sword, which shocked everybody, especially Lola. When he reached the sword, he stood on his two feet like a person and picked up the sword and held it in a defensive pose before he spoke.

"Thought I just had fire breathing skill, huh?" He asked in anger before he charged for Zamondo and fiercely stabbed him in the chest. This made his eyes nearly pop out before Tahitii picked him up with the sword in his chest and he pulled out a bow and set up the sword like an arrow before he shot it straight at the back wall and when it stabbed the wall, not only did it go through the wall, but it also sunk even deeper into Zamondo's chest, rendering him dead.

There was silence after that intense moment. Kevin was extremely pissed now. His new and best friend was killed by the living legend himself and he was up to here this time. Lola got scared as she started moving back slowly with fear as Kevin moved closer towards her. As he was focused on her backing up, he spoke to Tahitii.

"Hey, Tahitii." He started. "Got a question. Do you truly believe that Lola here could make a great sidekick with your fightin' skills like that?"

"Yeah… if she was brave." Tahitii replied.

"Well, if she's not brave, then I should be doing this…" After that statement, he lept for her. She screamed with horror as she prepared herself for the pain she was about to receive before...

"STOP!" Rachel screamed as she unexpectedly tackled Kevin towards the ground, having her landing on her feet while Kevin landed on his back hard. Lola slowly looked up and saw Rachel standing in front of Kevin with bravery and anger in her eyes.

"I'm getting tired of this dumb bullshit, Kevin!" She continued. "You can hurt Tahitii, you can hurt Daffy, and you can hurt me, if you must, but when it comes to a wife of a well-known Looney Tune, you've really crossed my death line, bitch!" She dashed for him and started scratching his chest up and biting his neck hard. Tahitii stood back on his four feet as he walked up to the pile of his weak brothers and whistled at Rachel's bad attitude.

"Daaaaaamn!" Was all he could say as he drooled with passion as his brothers woke up to watch the action.

At this point, Kevin was getting murdered big time. There was blood all over him and Rachel, but it was his blood. As L.Z. looked at the action, he raised an eyebrow with surprise.

"Is it just me or did we finally discover Kevin's weakness?" He asked.

"Dat monsta has a weakness?" Bugs asked surprisingly.

"Yeah. His weakness is being beaten by a girl." That reply made everybody laugh hysterically.

Finally, after nearly 19 minutes of a beatdown by Rachel, she finally backed off and looked at the now dead Kevin in a larger-than-life puddle of blood. All that was stained on Rachel was her claws, her face, her wings, and her legs. Everybody applauded as she stood there, breathing hard with exhaustion. When she was about to collaspe, due to her numbing legs, Tahitii quickly ran up to her and caught her on his back just in time. He smiled as he did.

"You need to rest, baby." He said to her softly. "You've done enough, including myself."

"Wow! I haven't stheen action like that sthincthe we did Sthpacthe Jam!" Daffy exclaimed. Lola calmly walked up to Bugs with a passionate smile.

"That was amazing." She said to him. As soon as Bugs nodded in agreement, the front gym doors opened and they all were surprised to see…

"Havino?" Lola asked.

"DAD!" All the dragons screamed with happiness as they ran up to him. Havino smiled as he looked down at his sons.

"Hey, boys." He greeted. "Lola, about keeping Tahitii…"

"I know. I'll be reponsi…" She was about to say before she was cut off.

"Not that. His brothers. You can keep them too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. After seeing what Tahitii did to Kevin to protect you, you definitely deserve to keep all of my boys. Congradulations."

"Wow. Thanks, Havino."

"You're very welcome. I'll see you soon." After that, he nuzzled on his sons for a minute and flew off back to Kyoto, Japan. Lola watched with tears as Bugs embraced her emotionally.

3 months later…

"Boys, time for dinner!" Lola called from the kitchen of her house. Bugs was sitting on the couch, watching tv and eating a carrot. Minutes later, Tahitii walked in with his brothers running in past him. He was walking next to Rachel.

"How come you two aren't as excited as your brothers?" Lola asked.

"Well, you take a guess." Rachel replied smoothly as she looked down at her feet. 4 tiny baby dragons ran under her legs into the kitchen. They had hairy manes on the backs of their necks, but they were different colors. Lola giggled with a cute smile as she saw the smaller dragons gather the group of dogbowls and started eating their first pieces for meat.

"How was your mating session, Tahitii?" She asked slyly.

"It was fantastic. She didn't want me to stop for 5 hours." Tahitii replied.

"You're that good, huh? So, who are these little guys?"

"The blue one with yellow eyes and mane is named Topaz, the green one with a blue mane and purple eyes is Rainbow, the yellow one with a green mane and brown eyes is named Caramel, and the lavender one with an even lighter lavender mane and blue eyes is Grapple. They're all boys." Rachel replied in an expert tone.

"Awwww! They're cute! Luckily, this burrow is roomy enough for all of you. Hey, Bugs!"

"Yeah, Lo?" Bugs called back.

"Come here. You gotta see Tahitii and Rachel's babies!"

"Dey're parents now?" Bugs asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Mmmmm! Smells like ya cooked somethin' good fo' dinna tonight. Hey! Der dey are." He saw the babies and kneeled down towards the four eating from their labeled dogbowls. "What are der names?"

"Topaz, Rainbow, Caramel, and Grapple." Tahitii replied as he and Rachel flew up to the top of the table just in time to see Lola serve the dishes and take her seat. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Dey surely are, doc. I believe you two will make great parents." Bugs took his seat as he spoke. "And Tahitii, your brothers will make great uncles."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot my bros became uncles now." Tahitii admitted. Razzby heard this and looked up at Tahitii with a surprised look on his face.

"Really?" He asked in shock. "We're all uncles now?"

"Yep."

"Ya know, if Kevin wasn't such a bit… I mean, a jerk, then he would've made a great uncle too." Lola added.

"Let's not mention him in front of the babies." Rachel suggested matter-of-factly. "Let's just eat."

From that day on, Tahitii's family has been well taken care of by both Bugs and Lola, which Havino and Gina, who are now grandparents, expected to happen. What will happen next for these dragons… they'll never know.

THE END!


End file.
